Army of Heroes
by OlympusBrady
Summary: After heroes die, they go to paradise right? But not all of them end up there. Some have a different journey. And have a chance to live another life. Here they have the ability to join the Chaos Army, led by the legendary General and his Captains. Find out what happens when heroes from many different worlds join the army. Massive fandom crossover (more than what listed under).


**AN: Hey guys sorry for the long time since I've updated a story. School is back and I'm trying to get back into the routine of things. And this means trying to make time to write here again. But I'm back with a new story. This will be a multiple fandom story. I already have all the fandoms chosen (they are all my favorite fandoms) and might add a few others if I feel the story needs them (or if I start to like a new fandom).**

 **Heads up though, all these characters are extremely OOC. They will have the same personalities but their pasts will somewhat be changed to fit in with the plot. And the original storyline might differ to fit in with this plot.**

 **Now enjoy - OlympusBrady**

 **Credit for the characters in this chapter goes to John Flanagan. Book series is The Ranger's Apprentice.**

 **Alyss POV**

Fire surrounded me. I was constantly breathing in the smoke. I knew I shouldn't have run back in, but that little girl stuck up here needed help.

I continued running up the steps trying to reach the location of where I had last seen the child. But as I went up the stair it was getting harder to see since the smoke was rising.

Getting down on my knees and crawling, I reached the room where I had seen the girl. The door was closed but I could here the sounds of the child's muffled cries from the other side. I stood up and opened the door, rushing into the room.

It was at this time I heard the groaning of the weakening structure of the inn around me. I knew I had to be fast. I rushed over to the window throwing it open and letting some of the smoke out. I then looked for the child. I found her hiding under the bed. Grabbing her, I rushed to the window and yelled at my guards to catch her.

Without waiting to see if they heard me, I tossed the child out. I watched them catch her. That done I was going to jump out myself, when there was a large crash. I looked up just in time for a piece of the roof to fall on me, pinning me to the floor. I knew I was going to die. There was no time to get out from under this before the inn collapsed.

I laid there, pinned down, and prayed that I would get out of this. But my prayers went unanswered as the rest of the building collapsed with me still in it. My last thought before pain overtook me and I entered the black curtain of death was, 'I love you Will'.

Overwhelmed by the pain, I blacked out.

* * *

I woke sometime later.

I had no clue where I was. Everything was white. I thought this must be heaven.

I heard the sound of a door opening and I tried to sit up. It was hard to, but I managed anyways. There standing in the doorway was a woman. She had midnight black hair and her eyes seemed to have stars in them.

She stood there, watching me as I watched her. Not liking the silence I asked her, "Where am I?"

The woman simply laughed, "Dear you are on Utopia." The way she said had a calming effect on me.

"Who are you?" I responded with.

"I am Chaos, the creator of everything. And I have a proposition for you." She said walking closer. And now that she was closer I could believe that she was the creator, power rolled off her in waves, making me feel insignificant an like she could blow me away into nothingness.

"What kind of offer?" I asked hesitantly.

"I am going to be making an army, and I think you will be a great addition to it." She replied standing right next to me.

"But why would I agree, I'm no fighter. I just deliver messages." I replied confused why she was offering this to me.

"I chose you because your a fighter in your own way and a hero. Plus I think that once you hear why I also want you, you will agree."

I paused for a second before replying, "What else do you want me for?"

"Your husband Will is a great hero. Probably one of the best on your world. When the times comes for him to die, I would like to offer him a place in our army." She paused. "And I think that he will be more likely to agree if you are also in it."

I sat there pondering this.

"You don't have to agree but know that you will simply just go to your own afterlife if you don't want to do this. But if you agree, you can have a new life and a chance to actually have a family."

That hit me hard. Even though I did get to marry Will, we never had the chance to actually start a family. I knew what my decision would be.

I said three words that changed my life again forever. "I'll do it."

"Then welcome to the army Alyss Treaty."


End file.
